50 Little Bundles of Happiness
by 1angelette
Summary: A 1sentence fic. Fifty sentences long; Harry/Ginny, HPGW, H/G, whatever you'd like to call it. Seriously fluffy. DH spoilers. T for some seminnuendo. Oh, and did I mention fluff?


**(Summary says it all. May become a collection, but I doubt it. Have fun.)**

#01 – Comfort

Whenever he feels misplaced, or angry, or just unhappy, her presence always makes him feel happier.

#02 – Kiss

Of course, the eternal sensation that her mouth is the only place in the world containing oxygen helps.

#03 – Soft

Ginny always feels so soft to Harry, like some great fluffy pillow, but one that's warm and hugs him back.

#04 – Pain

It always hurt when he fell asleep at night, knowing that he'd gone through today without her and tomorrow would be the same way.

#05 – Potatoes

Potatoes are about the only dish her mother makes that he doesn't like, but when he sees her take a double helping, Harry makes sure to clear his plate.

#06 – Rain

Raindrops splatter the window of her dormitory as she stares out into the darkness of the storm, wondering when she's going to see him again.

#07 – Chocolate

They found a chocolate bar while hunting the Horcruxes; when Harry got to take his bite, he feels that same thrill of relaxation that he did in the library two years ago, only coupled with a sense of loss that he wishes he could blame on the high cocoa concentration.

#08 – Happiness

Ginny thought similar thoughts when that same day she happened to visit Honeydukes and ended up buying the largest chocolate bar she could find on some whim within her heart that she didn't entirely understand, and when Ginny asked Luna if _she_ had any idea why this impulse struck her, her best friend responded only with a cryptic remark about foods that are synonymous with happiness.

#09 - Telephone

It confuses both of them that, despite Harry's lifelong experience with the object and Ginny's insistence on pronouncing it "fellytone", _she's_ the one who can figure out which socket the short circuit came from.

#10 – Ears

After she heard the Muggle superstition that your ears burn whenever someone thinks of you, Ginny spent her sixth year walking around with warm and fuzzy heart as well as ears.

#11 – Name

There are certain people Harry knows who say there's something wrong with a girl who loved you even when you were just a name to her, but Harry always disregards their words and holds Ginny closer to him.

#12 – Sensual

He's kissing her and kissing her and holding her and loving her and rolling over and over on the lovely lakeside grass until all of a sudden they've both fallen in; Harry and Ginny come out dripping wet, but the first look at her makes him desire a _very_ cold shower anyway.

#13 – Death

It's all too familiar in both their lives, but being together feels more like life.

#14 – Sex

It was a little awkward the first time, when they weren't sure where to put their clothes and the parts didn't look quite like the ones in textbooks, but very soon it's by turns absolutely wonderful and (just like his first kiss) wet.

#15 – Touch

The hair on her arms and neck stands up on end very often even when he just touches her.

#16 - Weakness

She feels cold and little and subjugated for several hours after the experience, and a great admiration grows in her heart that wants to remember being saved despite her contrasting rational desire to forget the whole ordeal.

#17 – Tears

The first time Harry kissed Ginny, he knew somehow that he would never see tears run down her face as long as there was a breath in his body that could prevent it.

#18 – Speed

"Are you _really_ not as fast as me, my dear Mr. Potter?" Ginny says with a smirk as she leans further down onto her broomstick, continuing to fly past him.

#19 – Wind

"I have – a bad – tailwind – Mrs. – Potter!" Harry cries out between desperate breaths and attempts to keep up.

#20 – Freedom

But it doesn't matter that she's beating him, because he's flying and that means freedom, all the more so because Ginny's with him.

#21 – Life

Suddenly he's holding the most adorable child in all the world, one with his hair and her eyes, and his mind marvels at the miracle of life.

#22 – Jealousy

He jokes about how he ought to be the jealous one, what with his _green_ eyes.

#23 – Hands

Just holding hers fills him with a healthy dose of comfort.

#24 – Taste

Harry thinks that she thinks like chocolate and lightening and firewhiskey, while Ginny prefers to consider his taste akin to happiness.

#25 – Devotion

"Six freakin' years – I think that qualifies."

#26 – Forever

"And ever and ever and ever…" she sighs, dreamily regressing into a little girl again, leaning into his embrace.

#27 – Blood

Every single time she saw him before her fifth year, every drop of blood in her body rushed to her head.

#28 – Sickness

There are people who call being this infatuated with _anything_, person or otherwise, a sickness; Ginny prefers to think of it as love.

#29 – Melody

Those few scarce weeks, those glorious heavenly weeks of late spring, are like one of those long compositions by assorted Squib composers: In and of themselves they seemed incredibly long, yet viewed objectively it wasn't any time at all.

#30 – Star

Once in her fourth year Ginny asked Harry to help her with her study materials for the Astronomy exam (she couldn't identify a certain star in the sky); it turned out to be Sirius and she spent the rest of the afternoon talking with him and trying to help him believe that it was actually Betelgeuse despite its lack of constellation and different color.

#31 – Home

For a long time Harry thought that home was wherever the Weasleys lived, but when they finally got their own flat he realized that home was in fact wherever _Ginny_ lived.

#32 – Confusion

When Ginny finally realized that Harry Potter was not a handsome prince (okay, not a _very_ handsome one) that would swoop in on a white stallion and whisk her off to a castle in the sunset, she knew her head had gotten over him; when she didn't develop an emotional attachment to any of the boys she tried to date in his place, Ginny was befuddled to find that her heart hadn't.

#33 – Fear

When Harry finally realized that Ginny was the beautiful princess to his handsome prince, strangely enough the first emotion to grip him was fear.

#34 – Lightning/Thunder

Thunder struck when she embraced him and he kissed her and both of them realized deep inside their minds that all their worrisome emotions about being together were as insignificant as the exact shapes of clouds in a thunderstorm.

#35 – Bonds

She treasures the ring on her finger as if it were a part of her, like her eyelashes or fingernails, because her bond with Harry very nearly is.

#36 – Market

In all the bustling happiness of Diagon Alley, their favorite shop will always be Florean Flortescue's (although technically it's Florence Flortescue's nowadays).

#37 – Technology

It was a surprise to see that Lily and James, the ones who took much more after the Weasleys and therefore logically would have been a bit more like a battery-adoring father, had interests in technology which positively paled in comparison to Albus's.

#38 – Gift

Out in the cold, lonely wilderness, Harry ponders his birthday and is certain that that was definitely the best gift Ginny could have given him.

#39 – Smile

Just the smile lighting up her face makes Ginny about a thousand times more beautiful in Harry's eyes.

#40 – Innocence

Looking back at the butter dish and "girlfriend!" days, Ginny has to say that there was something about that innocence almost as compelling as the high of freedom she experienced during the time she _wasn't_ mooning over Harry.

#41 – Completion

"I do," each of them says in turn, and with those words they look at eachother and are filled inexorably with an incredibly strong sense of…. _completeness_.

#42 – Clouds

They lay back on the hillside and stare at the clouds, and Harry's certain that he could do this with her all day.

#43 – Sky

He wishes, as he looks at this blue sky, that he could say something poetic about the way it matches her eyes, but of course it doesn't (only chocolate does that).

#44 – Heaven

The three of them are chasing him around begging to play horsey, _please_; Harry locks eyes with his wife, and receiving a slight smirk in return decides that in a odd, odd sense, this _is_ what heaven feels like.

#45 – Hell

For a few days after the war, they couldn't sit next to each other, because when they caught eachother's glance, both of them would fall into an enormous chasm of miserable hellish sadness.

#46 – Sun

Ginny entered the common room while Harry was desperately trying to finish his homework before three in the morning, and the way he turned his head from work towards her reminded her of a plant moving to face the sun.

#47 – Moon

That little celestial body determinedly gives as much light as it can to their little rendezvous on the porch, leaning on one of those swinging seats hand in hand, not needing to talk, just to sit.

#48 – Waves

"I _told_ you the ocean was amazing!" Harry yells over the crash of the waves as Ginny laughs and runs into the foam.

#49 – Hair

There are times when he thinks he's almost as in love with her hair as he is with everything else about her put together; and then Harry remembers her sense of humor and her chocolate eyes and her glowing smile and realizes that he's not quite right on that.

#50 – Supernova

The first time they kissed again after the war was over, it was like a supernova was exploding at the point of their lips' union and oh, god, _why_ had they deprived themselves of this for so long?


End file.
